1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an imaging device, an operating method of the imaging device, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique by which transistors are formed using oxide semiconductor thin films formed over a substrate has been attracting attention. For example, techniques for forming transistors using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide semiconductor as an oxide semiconductor are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2.
Patent Document 3 discloses an imaging device in which a transistor including an oxide semiconductor and having an extremely low off-state current is used in part of a pixel circuit and a transistor including silicon with which a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuit can be formed is used in a peripheral circuit.
In addition, Patent Document 4 discloses, as an imaging device that utilizes an avalanche multiplication phenomenon, an imaging device in which an amorphous semiconductor layer containing selenium as a main component is used for a photoelectric conversion element.
Moreover, Non-Patent Document 1 proposes an imaging device in which a photoelectric conversion element including a crystalline selenium thin film is formed over a CMOS circuit.